This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to micromachined components and methods of manufacture, in particular.
The manufacturing of a micromachined component includes the removal of a sacrificial layer underneath an electrically conductive and/or structural layer. The removal of the sacrificial layer typically involves the use of a wet or liquid acid etchant in an acid hood. The micromachined component needs to be dried after the removal of the sacrificial layer because of the use of the liquid acid etchant to remove the sacrificial layer.
One technique for drying a micromachined component involves the use of a supercritical carbon dioxide drying process. This particular drying process reduces or eliminates release stiction in the micromachined component. After removing the sacrificial layer and before performing the supercritical carbon dioxide drying process, the micromachined component is immersed in methanol, which is an organic solvent.
The use of methanol, however, creates a problem in manufacturing the micromachined component because organic solvents are not permitted in an acid hood. Therefore, after the sacrificial layer is removed by the liquid acid etchant in the acid hood, the micromachined component is transported to a solvent hood in which the component is rinsed with methanol. The transportation of the component between hoods decreases the manufacturing throughput and also increases the cost of the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of manufacturing an electronic component and the resultant component thereof where the manufacturing process for the micromachined component maintains a high throughput and low cost while eliminating or at least reducing release stiction.